blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Starbase Infinity Command
'''Starbase Infinity Command '''is a Military and Client State of UFP . It was formed by AliG1972 to provide a permanent commanding force for Starbase Infinity. It's military force is made up of ships provided by Starfleet and other allied forces. History SBIC can date back to before SBI was even built. When AliG1972 and Nova were working on building SBI. They made an alliance in building the Starbase and formed a command force for it. On 25th November 2019, AliG1972 formed SBIC in response to an attack by the AFFR to create a permanent command, separate but heavily linked to Starfleet so that SBI could function permanently, without risk of going into desrepair. Government SBIC is made up of 14 Admirals and Military Leaders, from Starfleet, Deniksol Command and a few other allied militaries. They work together to find solutions to issues and the final decision is made by the Commander in Chief of the station, AliG1972. Military The SBIC has a large force of ships in service in their fleet. It is made up of Starfleet Ships, former ESRO ships and a few Deniksol ships. It also has a few of it’s own ships, including the Ride Class Light Cruiser. Territory SBIC’s territory is essentially the space around Starbase Infinity, and the border being the edge of the nebula it is in. The border is watched over by 78 Sensor Stations, along with 445 Long Range Defense Systems. The Border is routinely patrolled by trios of ships, usually a battlecruiser and two destroyers per trio. Usually, 23 patrols are active at any given time. However, after attacks, the area is locked down and half of SBIC’s fleet is deployed to patrol the nebula. When this happens, ships are rejected for access into Starbase Infinity, and ships that try to continue without permission are fired upon. Client State Status SBIC is essentially under command of Starfleet and Deniksol High Command, but is also active as a standalone faction, so that in the event of Starfleet and Deniksol’s collapse, SBIC can function alone. Starbase Infinity exports it’s goods to Starfleet and Deniksol, while the latter two provide ships and personnel. SBIC is subject to orders from Starfleet and Deniksol, so this defines them as a Client State. Production SBIC regularly exports goods to Starfleet and Deniksol, and also exports to other factions looking for supplies. SBIC exports a wide range of goods from Starbase Infinity. SBIC’s main export is refined metal. It supplies %25 of Starfleet’s metal and around %80 to %90 percent of Deniksol’s. It refines a wide range of metals, usually offering any given metal available. %52 of SBIC’s exports come here. SBIC also supplies Electrical Equipment. This export mostly goes to Non-Starfleet/Deniksol factions willing to trade for it. %33 of SBIC’s exports come from here. Diplomatic Relations SBIC shares diplomatic relations with Starfleet and Deniksol High Command, so any ally of Starfleet or Deniksol is also an ally of SBIC, for example. SBIC has very few hostile relations with any factions, with the only declared hostilities being towards the AFFR and the Frizi. SBIC is also allies with all of ESRO’s old allies, however some of them have gone inactive and thus do not act on it.Category:Starbase Infinity Category:Militaries Category:Client States